shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sallicole
Sallicole is the femslash ship between Sally and Nicole from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon SatAM Archie Comics Pre-Super Genesis Wave Nicole was created in an alternate future by Rotor following the destruction of Queen Sally's own version of Nicole (originating from yet another alternate future) in a battle against Robotnik. She was later sent back in time, protected with a firewall preventing the past versions from finding out about the future. In the past, Nicole arrived in a sphere not far away from where a teen Sally was pondering over love and becoming a ruler. Nicole's landing caught the attention of the Freedom Fighters, who went to investigate. They found the sphere where Nicole was, and Sally gave it to Rotor, who tried to open it, but was unsuccessful. However, one time when Sally was asleep, the sphere started to grow, waking Sally up. Sally went to investigate the sphere, and found Nicole. Nicole greeted Sally and offered her friendship. The other Freedom Fighters came after they heard Sally talking to Nicole. Sonic shook the device, and received a shock in return. Sonic suggested to get rid of Nicole, but Sally refused. Sally later took Nicole with her on a mission to the Forbidden Zone given to her by Julayla, her mentor who had recently died. Sally wanted to only go with Nicole and nobody else due to the danger of the mission, but after the other Freedom Fighters noticed her leaving, they insisted on accompanying her. During the mission, Sally got some help from Nicole. Nicole was taken on multiple missions after that, and was eventually made into a full member of the Freedom Fighters. Post-Super Genesis Wave Nicole was created by the top scientist Dr. Ellidy when Sally was still a young child. Ellidy was trying to save the consciousness of his dying daughter Nikki, and was disappointed after not receiving any emotional response from the creation. Despite this, he gave the creation to Sally, who was quick to identify her by gender and asked what her name was. Ellidy started but hesitated, after which King Acorn, Sally's father, suggested the name Nicole after a past queen. Sally became fond of Nicole, although she had to accept that Nicole reacted to everything based on logic rather than emotion. During Dr. Eggman's invasion of Mobotropolis, Sally fled to Knothole, taking Nicole with her. It was around this time when Nicole started to show her first signs of feeling emotions, asking to see the stars. She also showed her holographic form to Sally. Sally and Nicole were among the founding members of the Freedom Fighters. During their early missions, Nicole was still a device, but they eventually figured out how to get her to manifest her holographic form and gain sentience. Directly after the forming of the new reality due to the Super Genesis Wave, Sally noticed that her father was acting suspicious, not knowing it was Walter Naugus disguised as him. Sally sent Nicole to investigate the situation. During this mission, it turned out she could restore memories of the old timeline. She restored the memories of several Freedom Fighters, but eventually, she had to give up her holographic form and only had the power to restore memories once more. At that point, neither Sally nor Amy Rose had their memories restored, although they got around this by having Sally and Amy touch Nicole at the same time. Nicole returned to her holographic form and informed the others that the Super Genesis Wave was breaking reality itself. At the beginning of the Shattered World Crisis, Sally and Nicole remained aboard the Sky Patrol along with Cream the Rabbit to keep track of their teammates. Due to the situation, Sally suffered a breakdown, and Nicole helped her recover by reminding her of her accomplishments. Fanon Sallicole is a fairly popular ship. It is among the most popular ships for Nicole, and one of the most popular femslash ships. The ship is mostly popular in the Post-Super Genesis Wave universe, but occasionally the Pre-Super Genesis Wave universe as well. The pairing has multiple fanworks on Archive of Our Own, and is Nicole's most common ship on the website, as well as Sally's second most common. Fandom FAN FICTION :Nicole/Sally on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : TUMBLR : Trivia *Writer Ian Flynn stated that he supported the pairing but did not include it due to a large part of the fandom not accepting Sally in a relationship with anyone but Sonic the Hedgehog.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=igC6aTVmM7s&feature=youtu.be&t=3374 He has since stated that he left subtle hints of the pairing in the comics.https://mobile.twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/890993488262832132 References Navigation